Hopping
by Narutard180
Summary: This fic is made containing parts of plotbunnies from the author skyflyte12. It is a rendition of their stories until chapter three, which will be all original. This is a crossover that starts in two different worlds. It will branch out to cover more but it will really take off when the four travelers meet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Ditching the verse

**This fic is made containing parts of plotbunnies from the author ****skyflyte12****. It is a rendition of their stories until chapter three, which will be all original.**

This is a crossover that starts in two different worlds. It will branch out to cover more but it will really take off when the four travelers meet.

Disclaimer: All the stupid has been said, there is nothing I can add.

And so it begins.

Hermione Granger was what her neighbors considered an upstanding paragon of virtues. She was smart, polite, never back talked her parents, and from the age of eleven she was accepted into a prestigious boarding school.

The other teens in her neighborhood couldn't stand the way their parents went on and on about her. Hell as far as they were concerned if she hadn't gone to boarding school they would have rose up and killed her. But fortunately for Hermione none of her childhood peers ever committed homicide.

What was unfortunate for this paragon was her boarding school was no ordinary school, it was a magic school. Of course it was exciting to find out she had magic, even if she was skeptical at first. But as it turned out she was under more pressure there than in the mundane world.

As every other muggleborn, magical child born from non-magical parent, she romanticized about Hogwarts. She thought she would finally find somewhere she would be accepted. Somewhere she would be normal. But like every other dream it was crushed viciously under a wall of oppression and children's cruelty. She was as much a freak in that world as in the mundane world.

That is until she met Harriet Potter, the savior of the wizarding world. From the moment she saved Hermione from the troll on Halloween Hermione had never strayed far from the girl. But in her time close to the savior who was the same age as her she noticed what no one else seemed to. Harriet Potter was a bit unhinged. She was often seen commenting darkly about things. Though she wasn't as smart as Hermione she was never without a book in her hand, no one ever knew what these books were but once Hermione caught a look at the words enemies, entrails, and explosions. She never bothered with asking after what she was reading again.

But it wasn't until third year that Hermione finally got a whole picture of Harriet Potter. She had decided to keep an eye on her what with a mass murderer on the loose. She was concerned when she saw Harriet sneak out of the common room at night and followed her to the Slytherin part of the castle where Harriet proceeded to threaten sixth and seventh years. She couldn't hear what they were saying but the majority of slytherins looked displeased. When Harriet turned to walk away one of the sixth years drew his wand, but before Hermione could shout out a warning he was already on the ground and bleeding out of all orifices. She hadn't even seen Harriet draw her wand. The next thing she knew Harriet was barking at the rest to "Clean that shit up" while taking what looked to be the leader aside. He handed Harriet a coin purse and she walked away.

"Hermione don't fall behind." Harriet called over her shoulder. Not seeing how she was caught but hurrying to comply she followed behind Harriet silently as the same thing was repeated at the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw dorms though in a much more relaxed atmosphere. It turned out ever since second year and the basilisk Harriet owned the school. She would never think the carefree Harriet had the patience to run such a complex operation.

And it turns out she didn't have the patience, because the next day in an abandoned classroom Hermione was swearing secrecy and privacy oaths to Harriet so she could take over the paper aspect of everything while Harriet handled the people.

For the next year Hermione was in the thick of things. She watched as Hari got further and further immersed in survival, though she had a hell of a time doing it. No matter what the problem Hari made sure she had a laugh.

Hermione was there the night Sirius captured Pettigrew. She watched as her best friend and a supposed mass murderer tortured and killed her parent's traitor and she couldn't help but feel that he deserved it. When prof. Snape arrived it was Hermione who convinced them not to kill him as well, but she also obliviated the last few hours from his mind and helped cover their tracks. When the dementors attacked there was no time to summon up a happy memory s Harriet proceeded to light them all on fire, which worked rather well.

They got Sirius out of danger and set him up a bank account while giving Harriet control over the Black family as proxy. No one ever found the remains of Pettigrew, though Hermione woke some nights in cold sweat.

The next year when the Tri-wizard tournament came and Harriet expressed her concerns over it Hermione looked up everything she could, she even searched through the restricted section in case her friend was thrown into it. So when Harriet's name was called, Hermione performed a revealing spell on the parchment, showing that it was not her magical signature. She immediately declared an oath that she would not participate in the tournament. Harriet then watched as Barty crouch Jr. was revealed and stripped of his magic, though Hermione saw this she made note of every other wizard or which that tried to stop Harriet which included all of the school staff, a few seventh year Slytherins, and Ludo Bagman.

Even though they were forewarned Voldemort escaped and Fudge declared it was the ranting of a madman. The tournament continued and Victor Krum was named champion. He still took Hermione to the ball and Harriet attended with George Weasley.

That summer Hermione would hosting Harriet for two weeks and she would spend the rest of the summer with her other friends, as she never spent more than a day at the Dursleys' since she was nine.

The next school year Hermione was introduced to Luna Lovegood, a smart but weird girl. Though she never spoke about cryptozoology around the girl she often enjoyed debating with her. She could admit to herself that Luna was the smartest person in the whole school. They had a horrible defense teacher that year, Madame Umbridge. When she tried to preach how the ministry would keep them safe the whole school pointed out how Crouch Jr. had escaped from Azkaban and so did Sirius Black, and how it was Harriet that had stopped Crouch and they had no leads on Black. Umbridge was not amused but she could not rightly refute those statements, so to save face she brought in an auror cadet to teach them what to do in an emergency.

Voldemort had managed to gain a body by using the caretaker of Riddle Manor in place of Harriet. He used his new, but magically weak body to break into Azkaban and to try and lure Harriet to the ministry. But Harriet checked in with all her people and found that no one was in danger. That summer Harriet went to the ministry and took out the prophecy about her and Voldemort. It was clearly stupid and they she didn't give it another thought.

It was during sixth year that things got out of hand. The children of Death Eaters and Dark Purebloods started getting bolder and had to be constantly reminded of their place until they went too far and started disappearing. Those in the know said nothing and the purebloods started to get back in order. Dumbledore though wouldn't let it go and started to hound Harriet's friends, Hermione in particular, but he got nothing out of it. Though the missing students wouldn't be seen in again for the duration of the war, they got the better deal of things.

It was that summer that Voldemort announced his return and the war was thrown into full swing. The muggleborns under Harriet's protection had some cover for their families and were willing to follow her into war. Hogwarts once again became a safe place for students, but everywhere Harriet or her top troops crossed paths with Death Eaters a swath of blood was all that was left of the enemy. They quickly became feared by the opposition and the only ones to get away were Voldemort and his top soldiers. Many people were killed including Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, most of the order, and random citizens.

When Harriet found out Tonks was pregnant and still insisted on fighting after Remus was killed, she knocked her out and sent her away. It wasn't until after the final confrontation with Voldemort where Harriet used a spell to eradicate the soul and Voldemort was finally defeated that they found out that Tonks had given birth and soon after entered the battle where she was killed.

It was the next week after the battle that Harriet had contacted Hermione out of the blue. She arrived at her friends location to find her covered in blood and trying to convince the aurors that she really had only killed the Death Eaters that had attempted to kill her first and that she hadn't used some new and extremely Dark spell to make their heads explode (really, Hermione still wondered just where her friend had gotten that many muggle weapons, let alone found the time to enchant them and learn how to use daggers like that, her expertise having been displayed while… convincing the Aurors to make Vows of Silence on the matter). The only reason they weren't arrested is because the aurors couldn't prove they used dark spells and Harriet hadn't completed her seventh year making her technically not responsible according to ministry laws. The Dark Side's Defeat (as it was labeled in the Daily Prophet, coupled with words such as 'Confusing', 'Nauseating', 'Lack of Suspects' and 'Maybe a New Dark Lord was removing the Competition?').

So here Hermione was with her best friend at the Dursley residence watching as the other girl flittered around the room throwing seemingly random objects into a small duffel. Of course, with all the magic she had gone to the trouble of enchanting that bag with appearances were deceiving, as was displayed when her friend shoved a folded tent into it. Expansion charms and lightweight charms were definitely the most useful when aiming to travel. She had another bag already packed with Teddy's clothing and things as he slept on the small bed in the room.

"And you are absolutely sure you want to do this?" Hermione Granger, bookworm extraordinaire questioned doubtfully, obviously questioning the err… sanity of her best friend.

The long and short of it was that Hermione thought that her friend had finally gone off the deep end.

"Miaaa~" came the strangely chipper voice of her friend from across the room. Hermione inwardly shuddered. Her friend was almost never 'chipper', and describing her as such came hand-in-hand with her aforementioned friend's homicidal side. The chipper voice just ploughed on "Of course I'm sure! This will be awesome! I mean, it's just gotten so boring around here –"

"If you think having half the Ministry after you counts as 'boring' I just don't know how I was deceiving myself into thinking you still had a few screws in the proper place to begin with" Hermione muttered petulantly under her breath.

Ignoring her friend's byplay completely, "– so this will be a chance to put spice into my life, experience 'the great beyond'; find a life for myself away from the Ministry and all that poly-tic shit!"

"Politics, Harriet; its politics. NOT poly-tics, no matter how many times you contend that all politicians catch some kind of virus that leads them inevitably to the 'dark side' when they take it up."

"Lucius Towel-boy was a politician." Harriet pointed out in a voice that said clearly that the case was closed.

"Malfoy, Hari, Malfoy. And I'm pretty sure that he tortured puppies as a child; being a politician was secondary." Hermione sighed. This was the latest of a seemingly endless line of similar conversations that she'd had with her black-haired, green-eyed friend.

Harriet Potter raised a brow at her friend and rolled her eyes before focusing back on pulling up a few loose floorboards for any scattered possessions that she may have failed to collect, and Hermione took the moment to examine her friend.

Harriet was short, barely reaching 5 feet tall – most people in their year towered over her; even those younger than her (which Hermione knew to be something of a sore spot for her friend). Even so, her body was lithe and toned and all of her movements carried a deadly feline grace – which Hermione knew to be borrowed from her animagus form. Her hair was a blue-black shade and a perpetual cross between wavy and shaggy, reaching just past her shoulder blades. Blazing emerald eyes drew attention to her aristocratic features.

Hermione had gotten a call from Hari early that very morning (yes, an honest-to-god phone call; she had wondered if the shorter girl even knew how to operate a phone before then) and her friend had vaguely said something about a 'trip' and if Hermione wanted to be there to send her off.

Like everything related to Hari, Hermione had gathered up the absolute necessary items before getting to her friend's location – the Dursleys house on Private Drive – as soon as humanly possible.

Hermione was honestly surprised to find only an immaculate house with a decided lack of blood and/or police/auror presence that usually indicated a Potter Problem.

That she had been cheerily informed that the Dursleys had taken a spur-of-the-moment vacation (and she hadn't missed the telling glint in her friend's eyes that indicated the 'vacation' had likely not been their idea, thank you) before promptly being dragged into the house and simultaneously filled-in on Hari's latest crackbrained scheme.

This one involved dimensional travel. And nothing Hermione could say was going to convince her stubborn friend that just up and going would be a bad idea.

Seeing that her friend wasn't going to relent she decided to step in at least for baby Teddy's sake.

"I'm going with you." She stated in a way that wasn't to be refused. "I know that." Hari said not even stopping as she opened the window let in a nondescript owl with a small box. Shocked Hermione didn't even bother to ask how she just got to work preparing. She took one of the duffels and enchanted it for food storage then sat down to write up a note for Gringotts that she had Harriet sign.

"All right we leave in two hours. I will go to the market and stock up on provisions and baby formula and food while you go to Gringotts and empty my account and whatever you don't want the ministry to have. I'll have to swing by my house to grab a few things and tell my parents I'm leaving" she said while picking up Teddy.

"I'll go to Gringotts but you don't need to stop by your house I took care of it." Hari said tossing Hermione the box the owl dropped off. On the top of it were the words "Room in a box." It seemed Harriet had kidnapped her room.

Sighing at Harriet's audaciousness she grabbed the keys Harriet tossed her and took Teddy to the car in the drive. After transfiguring one of the stone pots into a car seat she pulled off and headed to the closest market. There Hermione cleaned out there canned goods and baby foods, before remembering the refrigerated section of the duffel she made. She then got a liquids, dairy products, and meat they could cook on open flames. She did not want a repeat of the horrible camping experiences her parents had subjected her to. She also made sure to get can openers, pots and pans, and dishes they could eat and drink out of. Deciding to get a few extra things Hermione brought sewing and knitting kit along with various fabrics she found appealing, winter clothes for Teddy, and on the spur of the moment she brought what seemed to be the whole sweets aisle. When ring it up at the register she knew she wouldn't have enough so she hurriedly enchanted a card to confuse the cashier as she slowly stored all the bags into the duffel. In the end she only paid for Teddy's winter clothes.

Teddy must have had a real tiring day because he didn't wake up once while in Hermione's care. Taking the duffel in one hand and Teddy in other Hermione entered the house and called out to see if Harriet had returned. Indeed she had as the call was answered from the kitchen. She opened the door to find the table floating in the air and laden down with the duffels and what looked to be a few orders of fish and chips with butterbeers.

On the floor where Hari was standing was a runic spell circle that would supposedly take them away from this world. Looking at Hari once again she noticed runic tattoos drawn on her friend that were not there earlier. Looking closer she saw the symbol for storage and decided to question Hari on it while she dressed Teddy in the warmer clothes and handed Hari the coat she got for her.

"What are those arrays on your arms?" she asked as Hari reached for her food. "I got them at Gringotts. Turns out I had a lot more than I thought, what with the Potters, Blacks, Lestranges, Voldemort, and a few other families gone. I took half of the gold from all the vaults except the Potters, I took every book except family grimores which I made copies of, then I took all the jewelry, furniture and other knick knacks. Luna was named Potter and Black heir, while Neville was named Lestrange heir and the rest were passed to the next in line. Oh and I also emptied your vault like you said." She said handing over a slightly larger than normal Gringotts bag.

"Hari what is wrong with Teddy?" she asked suspiciously. "Oh, I just stunned him, fish and chips?"

"Hari you can't just stun a baby, they are supposed to cry and yell it's how they talk." She said moving to enervate the passed out Theodore. "I know that. It wasn't the crying, that I can deal with. He started freaking me out though. For like a whole hour he just stared at me and I swear he wasn't even blinking. When I put my back to the wall he started laughing. That baby is mad." Harriet tried to argue but Hermione wasn't listening. When Teddy had woken up she started to make him a bottle.

They all ate and the cleared the space while Harriet showed her how to put the duffels into a seal on her own body (she only needed to see and hear a spell once and she could instantly remember it, though she had to practice with it.)

Teddy was strapped to Hermione's chest and they moved to the middle of the circle with Harriet standing in front of her. Hermione put her hands on Harriet's shoulders while they both closed their eyes and concentrated.

Hermione could feel the gathering energy, the shift of magic in the air as Hari's power was freed. She then felt how I wrapped around her and Teddy. It stirred and whirled around the circle, becoming a visible golden glow surrounding them as Hari furrowed her brow in intense concentration, her arms lifting in front of her, palms together.

Suddenly the power pushed down on the air around her, and the emerald eyes snapped open, and Hari's voice was brimming and bubbling with pure power as she enchanted "Eo trans dimensions quo ego sum necessarius!"

A blinding flash of light entered the kitchen and when it disappeared so did the two witches and baby.

What was left of Harriet's magic disappeared and the table came crashing from the ceiling the same moment a squad of aurors rushed the scene. No doubt they had been dispatched to search out the insane concentration of magic that had just been released.

Though all that was left was an empty house and a quickly fading magic circle resting under the broken table.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Senjutsu: Travel the Worlds

**This fic is made containing parts of plotbunnies from the author ****skyflyte12****. It is a rendition of their stories until chapter three, which will be all original.**

This is a crossover that starts in two different worlds. It will branch out to cover more but it will really take off when the four travelers meet.

Disclaimer: Any disclaimer issued by me is subject to change without notice.

**This whole chapter belongs to skyflyte12. It was just too good to change.**

"I can't stand it! It defies reason! Hell, it defies reality! Get me the hell away from here – him! I can't fucking deal with this shit anymore! Kill ME!" Wailed a rather inebriated man, waving around a nearly-empty bottle of high-percentage alcohol like a man possessed.

Now there are depressed drunks, and angry drunks, and crazy drunks, but this drunk took the cake. Not only because he was currently requesting his own ignoble death (and flirting with alcohol poisoning besides), but because any half-trained ninja of the Elemental Countries would recognize the ridiculously spiky long white hair, red tattoos painting his face, and the metal plate on his forehead with the kanji for 'Oil'. Of course, the tiny toad wearing a robe with a goatee would probably also be a hint towards the fact that the drunken man was the infamous Toad Sage, one-third of the legendary Sannin team.

Fortunately for the man's reputation, the only witness to his break down was the toad that was present, one more specifically named Fukasaku – an elder from Mount Myoboku.

Of course, this did not save his reputation from the creatures of his Contract.

"Snap out of it, Jiraiya-chan! And it would help if you'd explain the situation for me fully, as well. All I've heard so far are elusions to something that you don't like very much."

Jiraiya was sprawled out on the ground at this point, his head pathetically inclined towards the elderly toad, his eyes squinting as if he was having trouble seeing it. Fukasaku privately thought that this was probably the truth of the matter, considering the strength of the alcohol in his hands, and the amount of bottles littering the clearing that they currently occupied.

Jiraiya made a concerted effort to meld the two blurry Fukasaku's together, before pinning him with a desperate coal-black gaze. "I. Can't. Stand. It."

Fukasaku wished that he had a nose that was easy to pinch. As it was, he inhaled a long breath, gathering strength. "Yes, Jiraiya-chan. I understood that thirty minutes ago. What is it that you cannot stand, youngling?"

Jiraiya's face scrunched up, his eyes darting around the clearing suspiciously before he leaned in closer to the elderly toad, who stood tall in the face of his bad breath. The man's eyes were wide as he took the childish position and whispered, "...Naruto."

Now, there were a few ways that the concerned mind could translate that. To Fukasaku's knowledge, Jiraiya-chan had elected to take their youngest Toad Summoner with him on a training trip about seven months ago, mostly to wise him up to the world and to draw the Akatsuki organization away from Konoha at the same time. He hadn't heard anything bad about the boy from Gamakichi or any other of his family that had been summoned to the boy's side. "I did not think that there had been any trouble, Jiraiya-chan. Gamabunta-kun has not mentioned being summoned recently." Fukasaku responded, confused.

"No trouble! NO...TROUBLE!" Jiraiya bellowed, causing the elderly toad to flinch as, even though his poor hearing had suffered over the years, a person screaming directly into his ear was not easily dismissed.

"THAT...! He's... it's...!" The man continued, his arms gesticulating wildly.

Fukasaku was at the limit of his patience for drunken idiocy. He whipped out his weapon of choice.

"Oww! Friggen... why the hell did you hit me with that walking stick of yours gramps?" Jiraiya glared, rather ineffectually as he was nursing the prominent lump on the crown of his head.

"Jiraiya-chan, I feel that I have been patient of your antics enough for one night. Tell me what is wrong with Naruto. Now." Fukasaku was done listening to the human destroy any respect that he had gained for him over the years in less than an hour.

The hit must have knocked some of the alcohol away from his brain (possible, with the amount of senjutsu chakra he'd forcibly injected with the blow) because Jiraiya managed to drag himself off the ground and resettle into a cross-legged position on the ground. "Naruto. It's... Naruto. I... do I have to explain it?" He whined, seeming to realize that voicing his problem would be to admit to the ridiculous.

Fukasaku had known Jiraiya when he was a teenager, and had hoped those years were well behind the man. Obviously, they were not. He stared the man down.

Jiraiya managed to hold the toad's eyes barely five minutes before he winced and looked down. He spent the next two visibly debating with himself the best way to phrase his answer.

"Naruto... is..." The man cast his gaze aimlessly around the clearing, searching for the proper continuation to his opening. He sighed gustily, moving the spikes of hair that framed his disheveled face. "...is Naruto. I... I didn't sign up for this shit." He ended voice in deadpan.

Fukasaku decided Jiraiya deserved another wack over the head for that, and highly delighted in the yelp it pulled from the man. "Explain."

Fukasaku held Jiraiya's eyes, and they participated in their second stare down in ten minutes. Finally, Jiraiya sighed and slumped down, rubbing a hand over his face. "Look, that kid is a fucking problem. First, he won't drop the orange jumpsuit. Have you seen it? Hell, you probably like it, if sensei didn't complain about it to me when the kid got it in one of those messages of his, I would've thought he was colour-coordinating with that little toad that he likes – er, Gama...kichi, I think? A ninja should not colour-coordinate in Kill-Me, Migraine-inducing orange. And, well, the worst thing is that the brat keeps fucking picking up strays! I could see past the orange, could deal with it on its own, but..."

The man trailed off the glance around the clearing once again, and Fukasaku waited for him to continue. If he had eyebrows, they would've been raised.

Here Jiraiya chocked, "he's... he's the anti-ninja!"

"Anti-ninja." Fukasaku stated flatly.

Jiraiya nodded frantically, leaning forward grimly, "Yes, that's it! Anti-ninja! I can't take it! All the... smiles! And laughing! And understanding! In every town or village we walk into, the craziest of the crazies find us and attack Naruto, or he talks to them, or he waves at them, and all of a sudden it's like they've taken happy pills, or gone through months of intensive therapy! I other day, I think I saw a cult of Naruto-ism the other day! I can't fucking take this anymore, old toad! It defies logic, and the world, and – all those fucking smiles...!"

Jiraiya looked traumatized. Fukasaku wasn't sure exactly how he was supposed to respond to this. He thought that Jiraiya had decided that the Kyuubi was breaking free from the seal or something like that - something easy.

"Now, Jiraiya-chan, I'm sure it's not that bad..." He reassured, although from the look he could see in the Sage's eyes, he was afraid that it just may be.

"The... smiles." Jiraiya shuddered. His eyes were wild, and he leaned forward and grabbed the toad by the collar of his robes, shaking him, "I don't know how much longer I can hold out, Fukasaku! Every day, I wonder if it's going to be my last. What if he gets me too? What if I never want to peek into another girl's bathroom, what if I never spy on a hot spring anymore? WHAT IF I STOP WRITING ICHA ICHA? ...What if I don't find Tsunade attractive ANYMORE?" Jiraiya was panting, his gaze paranoid as it darted around the clearing, looking for blond heads of sanity-giving hair.

Fukasaku had heard enough. WACK.

As Jiraiya clutched his head, Fukasaku spoke firmly. "Get a hold of yourself, Jiraiya-chan. We'll think of something."

Jiraiya looked at the toad elder with slightly teary eyes, "You sure?"

Fukasaku crossed his arms grimly, nodding once. "Yes. We will find a solution."

XXX

Naruto wasn't really concerned where the pervy-sage had disappeared to for the past two days – after all, the man had left his Icha Icha manuscripts with him for proof reading. He just wished that he wasn't so bored – the only thing that he could entertain himself with was the waterfall, and there were only so many times that rolling down it without letting you fall in could remain amusing. He'd even held races with his clones, delegating a lot of them to a cheering squad and holding eight separate heats, with the winner getting to do the work for the pervy-sage (he wasn't sure why some of his clones were so pervy, but he'd learnt to ignore it).

He'd made friends with a grumpy badger, reunited a family of squirrels with their estranged cousin that he'd found caught in one of the traps that he'd hoped would catch Jiraiya when his sensei stumbled back to camp, and spent five hours henged as a dolphin working on his dolphin-style swim (and found that it was really hard to do those flips in a shallow-ish river) by the time the man returned.

"Yo, ero-sennin! Wha-wait. Why is that fossil-toad with you? And why's he so small, didja run outta chakra? Huh, didja?"

He ran out to meet the man, but mostly to study the really small toad that had white hair and was perched on his sensei's shoulder.

When he got within arms distance, Jiraiya whacked him over the head. "Don't call me that brat! And be respectful, this 'fossil' is the highly respected Fukasaku, an elder of Mount Myoboku!"

Naruto pouted, rubbing his head, "Oww that hurt, ero-sennin! Ne, why's Fukasaku here? Is he gonna train me? Cos you aren't doing anything at all! You definitely have to get him to help me!" He pointed up at the toad, and sent it his best grin. Think of all the cool stuff a summon could teach him! Maybe the old toad would know how Gamabunta did that water jutsu in the fight against Gaara! Being able to fire that much water at an opponent would be awesome!

"NARUTO!" He snapped to attention, it was kind of hard not to with the pervy-sage yelling in his ear. "Finally. God, Naruto, listen. You are right -"

"AWESOME! Hey, teach me that awesome w-" A large hand slapped over his mouth as another rested on his shoulder, pressing him down and stopping his excited jumping at the news that he was finally, finally, getting trained.

Jiraiya narrowed his coal-black eyes at his student, willing him to shut up and listen. For once. After a moment of judging if the blonde was paying attention, he continued. "As I was saying. You're a kind of right. You've noticed that I've had a hard time trying to find time to train you – and stay quiet, I don't care to hear your accusations – I and Fukasaku have found a solution."

The toad on the tall man's shoulder spoke, "Naruto-chan, Jiraiya-chan and I are concerned that he is neglecting your training because his skills are needed to discover more about the Akatsuki for Konoha and for you – you know that they are after the biiju. Jiraiya-chan needs to be with you at all times to watch for them. He cannot do both. He has convinced me to allow you to get an early start on the Toad Summoner's certification exam."

Jiraiya had not deemed it safe to remove his hand from the hyperactive genin's mouth, so the bright, questioning eyes and unveiled expression spoke of Naruto's confusion.

"Even though you have signed our contract, you still have not earned the right to summon all of us, Naruto-chan. usually, we would wait for a few years to start the summoner on this path, but for you and your situation, we will compromise."

The toad affected a dignified posture, pulling at his goatee as one hand reached into his cloak. From inside the folds, he extracted a book that looked slightly worn, with the picture of a nondescript toad on the cover. It was roughly the size of two of Jiraiya's 'novels', and as the toad flipped the pages over, Naruto saw that it was lined and empty of any writing.

The toad offered the book to the blonde, who took it and cradled it like it was made of gold. Fukasaku cleared his throat, "This is a journal that we give to all of our summoners at the start of their exam. What you must do to gain full acknowledgment from the Toads is fill that up with writing."

Naruto's eyes were round as he stared up at the elderly toad, silent in the face of how very serious the whole situation sounded – he didn't have the full approval of the toads? That was horrible! He'd get it, believe it!

Fukasaku seemed catch his eyes again before he continued in a grave voice. "But not just any writing. You, young summoner, must undertake a journey-"

Naruto squeaked, but whatever he had meant to say was muffled under Jiraiya's hand.

"-and not just a run of the mill journey, either. It is a journey..." here the toad paused, allowing a feeling of suspense and importance to build before finishing, "A journey to another world!"

Naruto squealed in excitement (the only noise that could escape the hand that Jiraiya had no intention of removing any time soon) and punched his arm in the air in complete delight. How freaking awesome was he, that he got to go to another world? That was ten-degrees of kick-ass awesome right there!

"But!" Fukasaku said sharply, regaining Naruto's rather elusive attention. "There is one rule that you have to abide by." The elder narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

Naruto's blue eyes widened and he frantically nodded, willing to do anything to gain the toad's trust.

"You must, at all times, have with you one of us toads to watch over you and journey with you – the aim of this mission is to gain knowledge and experience, and to build up a partnership with the toad that accompanies you."

Here, Fukasaku smiled. "Fortunately for you, someone already volunteered to go with you." At that moment, with a puff of smoke, a very familiar orange-coloured toad appeared perched upon Naruto's head, narrowly avoiding colliding with Jiraiya's hand.

"Yo, boss!"

Naruto's eyes almost rolled back into his head as he tried to see the toad perched upon it. He settled with a wave in greeting, as the pervy-sage still hadn't released him. This was the longest he'd ever gone without talking that he remembered – the second longest was when Iruka had duct-taped his mouth shut, but he'd worked out the trick of getting it off not long after.

"Hello, Gamakichi." Fukasaku calmly greeted. "You are sure that you're ready for this mission?"

The young toad drew himself up and nodded, "Hell yes! Just try to stop us! We'll kick that world's ass!"

Naruto managed to second this non-verbally, although Fukasaku and Jiraiya both could not see how as he was firmly rooted to the spot and hadn't moved his arms. Maybe it was in the eyebrows...?

"Very well." Fukasaku said gravely. "Jiraiya-chan, release Naruto-chan and move away from the two. It is time for them to get going."

Jiraiya carefully removed his hands, hoping that the kid would keep still long enough to be transported with the toad contract to another world.

Fukasaku began forming seals, ones that Naruto could not recognize. The toad spoke, "Now, keep safe, both of you. You are partners, comrades, and must look after each other if Naruto is to complete this mission. The mission will last until you have filled up the book, or after two years of travelling. Gamakichi knows how to send word back for us to recall you if you get into trouble."

His hands finally settled into a funny square-shape, and the toad smirked. "Senjutsu: Travel the Worlds."

The genin and toad disappeared in a puff of smoke, exactly like if they had been reverse-summoned although the truth was far more fantastical, even to a legendary ninja.

Jiraiya and Fukasaku stared at the empty spot for a moment calmly.

They glanced at each other, and breathed a huge sigh of relief – he bought it.

"We're not telling Tsunade." Jiraiya stated.

Fukasaku hummed. "Better not tell Shima either." The toad elder added.

Jiraiya nodded solemnly, "That goes without saying. This was a good idea, right?"

Fukasaku hesitated for a moment. "Naruto-chan will be much safer away from the Akatsuki, and he might just learn something useful on his own. Gamakichi will look after him."

Jiraiya nodded, starting to feel much better about the idea. "It was necessary. Give him a year or two to work out all that fuzzy good-will shit. Best case scenario, he'll return nice and hardened like a proper shinobi for me to teach. Hell, he might even give up on that Sasuke brat."

"I thought that I'd removed all of your silly optimism over the years, Jiraiya-chan." The toad elder cautioned, not wanting the sage to get his hopes up.

"I'll keep that in mind." Jiraiya responded. "Either way, Icha Icha is safe." Crossed his arms and nodded, any lingering doubt resolved at this reminder.

"Yes." Fukasaku nodded, crossing his arms as well.

"We've done the world a favour. What's the worst that can happen?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The Out of Bounds sector**

**This is a crossover that starts in two different worlds. It will branch out to cover more but it will really take off when the four travelers meet.**

**Disclaimer: Any society that needs disclaimers has too many lawyers.**

Harriet Potter had finally done it. She found a way to escape the monotone of life, the predictability of the wizarding world, and as a bonus Hermione and Teddy had come along for the ride.

What with her and the Malfoys being Teddy's remaining family she quickly used her fame to take custody. Of course the Dursleys hadn't been happy about her bringing home an infant. They had accused her of being a tart when they saw him. She quickly put them in their place about talking down to that sweet child, even if he didn't understand them yet.

Theodore Moon Lupin, a fine young kid, now only if he didn't stare at her so often. Personally she blamed Luna. Luna had watched Teddy from the time Tonks ailed to join the war.

Then there was her best friend Hermione Janie Granger. She has been by Harriet's side through thick and thin and there was no other nerd she would want beside her. She didn't know how lucky she was to have Hermione as one detail wasn't mentioned in the explanation of the dimension spell.

Getting their bearings back the girls realized they were standing in a large room that vaguely resembled the Death Star, what with a whole side of the room opening into the heavens. Around the room where thousands of platforms covered in seal arrays like the one they were standing on.

Harriet quickly took in how people were arriving through the platforms and being led away by what looked to be versions of people from her world, even the ones coming through the portals resembled them.

While Hermione took in the smaller details such as how the stars were different. No, not different just more, so many more stars than she was used to seeing. They filled the sky in swirling masses of what looked to be the Milky Way only a billion times over.

"Ahem." Looking down they could both see a girl that looked to be Luna Lovegood, only her hair was cut in a pixie style, her eyes seemed to be focused and most surprisingly there was a lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead.

Cautiously Hermione looked around while Harriet was engaged with the doppelganger. What she saw amazed her; the doubles leading people from the platform all had lightning bolt scars on their heads. Looking at the faces she only recognized about half of them. There were other Hari's both male and female, Nevilles, Lunas, versions of her, one looked to be Tom Riddle, and did that boy's hair turn pink. Something must have gone wrong with Harriet's spell.

While Hermione was flipping out Harriet talked to Luna Lovegood, the girl-who-lived.

It turns out the spell she used had a monitoring charm in it, in case something had gone wrong in the casting. Most people never made it to the Out-of-Bounds sector. As that is where travelers go when a problem needs to be fixed.

"What is the Out-of-Bounds sector?" Asked Hermione who showed she was paying attention to the conversation.

Though this Luna didn't have unfocused eyes, her voice still carried that dream like quality to it. "The Out-of-Bounds sector is where boys/girls- who-lived go if they have died after becoming the Master of Death, defeating their villain, and still wanting to contribute to their worlds."

"I thought the Master of Death was just a myth." Said a nervous Harriet.

Luna clone brought her arm into view showing off a black arm band with a screen that looked to be made out of crystal gems. She tapped at it a few times before looking back at them.

"According to our files, you achieved Master of death while in sixth year after besting Dumbledore and Snape. You then lost it a month later when Lavender Brown turned traitor and attacked you. You then achieved it again when you killed Lavender. You only have two in your possession at the moment but that can be corrected at a later time."

Luna didn't notice Hari's put upon expression at her statement.

"I'll question this later, but you said you are all boys/girls -who-lived. Why aren't you all Potters?" questioned Hermione filing relevant information away while playfully bouncing Teddy.

"Like string theory implies there are multiple dimensions that fold and cross into each other. But there is always an original dimension. The original for the Potter verse involves Harry James Potter the original boy-who-lived. As we branch out from the original verse things start to change. Those changes can be as small as the sex of a person, more or less people were born, or even who Voldemort went after Halloween night. Sometimes Voldemort is even the good guy. Your universe is closer to the original while mine was way out there according to our records."

"Really, name something about your verse that makes it so out there," demanded Harriet.

Luna said the one thing that made them believe her, something so out there you would have to be crazy to make it up. "All the Malfoys in my verse were Hufflepuffs and Draco married a muggle." Luna smirked at how even Teddy was speechless, though as he never said much it was a hollow victory.

"Now if you follow me we can clear up the problem that sent you here." Luna said motioning for them to step off the platform and follow her.


End file.
